1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to food storage. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to a food storage container having a bowl that connects to a lid and provides at least one of an audible, visual, and tactile indication to a user that the lid is properly sealed or attached to the bowl.
2. Description of the Related Art
Care for children requires transport and storage of food. Food containers may have a bowl with an opening to insert food for storage in the bowl, which opening is then closed or covered by a lid. Current food containers in the market are not able to indicate to a user if the food container has been properly sealed and, thus, is free from spilling once the lid is closed. Unwanted spills and leaks occur during transportation or when the bowl accidentally falls sideways during storage.
Accordingly, there is a need for a storage container, preferably ergonomic, that provides a user with at least one of an audible, visual, and tactile signal when the food storage container is securely sealed, which makes for a practical and secure food storage container that can be used on the go or at home.